Blackmoon's life: A fighter to the end
by 10TailDemon
Summary: Blackkit is an unusual kit with red eyes and have natural fighting skills, she saved her den mates a lot of times and her leader, Skystar gave Blackkit her apprentice name when she was only three moons old and she became a warrior when she reached five moons which was two moons after her training season. Join Blackkit's adventure and her life.
1. Prologue

**Hello there just to tell you guys that this Blackstar is not Blackfoot from ShadowClan, this Blackstar is all black from the ears to the tail tip, a pure black she-cat with unusual red eyes the right eye has a scratch from just above the eyes to her right cheek. So don't get mixed up OK.**

Prologue 

"Blackstar behind you!"

Blackstar turned and saw the lion charge towards her but she jumped nimbly aside and let the lion slam into the rocks at the edge of the cliff.

Blackstar looked upand saw Blueclaw at the ledge of the cliff that hovering over them, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Blackstar wait there I will help you up here but don't move too far off or you will fall of that narrow cliff!" she called fearfully and looked left to right trying to find a way down to where Blackstar was. "There aren't any way down I'll call for some help while you-" she said and looked down her eyes widen with horror, "Blackstar watch out!" she yowled.

Blackstar wimped around just to see the lion charged into her flank nocking her of balance, she was about to fall of the cliff but she managed to dig her claws into the ground at the ledge, the lion's roar could be herd as it fell down the cliff, her hind legs touching nothing but air was trying to find a paw hold on the cliff that she can push herself up.

In the corner of her eyes Blackstar saw Blueclaw half clawing and half falling her way down the cliff.

"Hang on Blackstar!" she yowled as she ran in full speed.

As Blueclaw reached her leader, the ground under Blackstar's claw is starting to losen.

"Blackstar! NO!" Blueclaw yowled and fasten her teeth in her leader's scruff.

"Blueclaw let me go or you will fall as well!" Blackstar hissed in her deputy's ear.

"Never! if I die beside you I won't feel ashame!" Blueclaw growed through a mouth full of fur and starting to pull Blackstar up but when Blueclaw almost pulled Blackstar over the ledge the ground under their paws gave away.

As they were falling Blackstar managed to pull Blueclaw above her, they slammed into the ground at the base of the cliff within a few heartbeats, there was a huge _crake_ sound.

Blueclaw stared in horror at her leader under her. "NOOOOOO!" she threw back her head and wailed, "Blackstar, Blackstar! Please wake up the clan still needs you _I _need you!" she said sorrow and grief filled her voice as she realised that her noble leader pulled her on top of her while they were falling and let her fall on her soft body so she won't get injured badly.

Blackstar managed to open her eyes slightly looking at Blueclaw and rasped, "It's my time now I must go."

"No Blackstar what will I do without you, please don't died." Blueclaw whispered and pressed her muzzle into her leader's jet-black fur, now dull and stained with blood.

A purr rumbled in Blackstar's throat. "You will be fine I trust you that's why I chose you to be deputy, but now I must go StarClan is calling me. I have had a nice long life with you, your mother, my clan and my friends, I will be watching over you and MoonClan from StarClan now. You must keep walking never turn back like I've taught you, be brave and don't let me down." she said as her body start to relax.

"I won't let you down, I promise." Blueclaw whispered, shutting her eyes tight while biting back a wail that was rising in her throat.

"Now it's your turn to lead our clan, _your _clan now. I'll always be proud of you, Blue_star_." Blackstar said as her eyes closed piecefully.

It was already moonhigh.

Blueclaw stood up and stared up at Silverpelt as some black clouds covered half the full moon. The black clouds formed a shape of a black cat running in the full moon stars twinkled all around the cat.

"I _will _walk on and never turn back, I_ will _be brave and lead my clan through the darkest time. That is a promise I made with you and please watch over us forever, my noble and brave leader, Blackstar."

**Chapter 1 coming soon. I will try my best to publish the next chapter as soon as I can because I can only use the computer in the weekends but even so I will try and sneak in my dad's room and get he's lap-top at midnight :P not a clever thing to do but it's OK :D**


	2. Charectars: MoonClan

**MoonClan**

**Leader:** Skystar – gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Rabbitpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Honeyfeather – yellow she-catwith white flash on her chest and have green eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkstorm – dark gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

**Apprentices, Saberpaw**

Hawkclaw – dark brown tabby tom with big claws

Redfang – large reddish tom with a big scare on the left shoulder

** Apprentices, Bloodpaw**

Sparrowtail - yellow tom with amber eyes

Snaketail – a small dabbled she-cat with a long swishy tail

Nightheart – very dark gray tom (almost black) with unusual yellow eyes

Windpelt – pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Bearlight – brown tom with a black right ear

**Apprentices, Gentlepaw**

Snowlight – white she-cat with a black left ear

Cloudfur – fluffy long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes

Fuzzytail – brown-yellow tom with a spiky tail

**Apprentices, Forestpaw**

Sunheart – dark ginger tom with white tail tip and ear tip

**Apprentices, Foxpaw**

**Apprentices: **

Bloodpaw – dark brown tom with long sharp claws

Forestpaw – greenish-brown she-cat

Saberpaw – tawny coloured tom with two long fangs with blue eyes

Foxpaw – reddish tom with a plumy tail and white belly and have blue eyes

Gentlepaw – orange tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens: **

Palelight – pale orange she-cat with green eyes (mother to Orangekit, orange tom with green eyes and Lemonkit, yellow she-cat with pale green eyes)

Silvermoon – silvery she-cat with bright purplish eyes (mother to Blackkit, black she-cat with unusual red eyes, Graykit, gray she-cat with unusual purple eyes, and Ravenkit, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Dawnlight – very pale golden she-cat (expecting Fuzzytail's kits)

**Elders: **

Summerclaw – yellow she-cat with a plumy tail

Ashpelt – light grey speckled tom

Volefur – long haired white tom, sometimes grumpy

**MoonClan lives in a jungle next to the lake, their camp is guard by warriors that sit on top of a tree in their camp they can see the whole moon from their clearing in the camp – the warriors usually guard the camp only at night. The leader's den is in the hole under a big rock which is called 'Moonrock' because you can see the whole moon there, the leaders always call the clan meeting there. The warriors den is built in the trees, the apprentice den is in the roots of a big willow tree and the elders den is built in the willow's tree hole – an owl use to sleep there it's quite big. The** **nursery is in a bramble bush under a big blue willow tree. (It's not really in the bramble bush, there is a barrel dug under the bush.) The medicine cat's den is in a small cave in the wall of the small cliff next to the camp. (Their camp is next to a small cliff and the trees grow around the side of the cliff) They eat mice, rabbits, squirrel and any kind of birds. **


	3. Chapter 1

Blackkit struggled and rolled over in her dream.

_Offfff_

Blackkit opened her eyes and saw that she have rolled out the nest and landed on the cold earth. She looked at her mother, Slivermoon, still sleeping in their nest with two huddle of gray fur next to her. _That must be Graykit and Ravenkit _Blackkit thought, even though Blackkit didn't see who were the one who named them but she did hear what names her sisters got. Blackkit was born last sunrise and this is her first time she opened her eyes.

It was still dark and everyone is still asleep. Blackkit looked around the nursery, a few tail length away a nest with orange pelt was visible in the pale moonlight from the entrance.

Blackkit struggled and climb back into the nest and laid down next to her mother and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. A few heart heats later Blackkit opened her eyes and sat up _Oh great I can't sleep now _she looked at the entrance of the nursery _Well since I'm awake I may as well explore _she jumped out of the nest and walked to the entrance with unsteady legs she looked back once more at Silvermoon and her littermates _Well I won't lose my tail just by exploring, right? _And with that she scrambled out the nursery.

Blackkit looked up at the half moon in the sky _wow it's so beautiful. _She wandered around the roots of a willow tree, the sense of cats entered her nostrils but wasn't strong so she poked her head in a gap between the roots to have a look. In the dim light Blackkit could see five cats curled fast asleep in their nests. A movement caught her eyes in the far side of the den, a tawny coloured tom lifted his head and gazed at her with his crystal blue eyes. Blackkit quickly ducked out her head and took a few steps back _He saw me! _ _I hope he won't tell Silvermoon or wake the whole clan up_ she thought as she peered back into the den, the tom have already went back to sleep and she breathed out a sign of relief.

A scent of sweet grasses floated in the air, Blackkit followed it until it led her to a mouth of a small cave in a cliff next to the camp, she walked down the tunnel until she reached a small clearing with piles of grasses with different smells packed neatly next to a wall on the far side of the clearing. Moonlight streamed in for a small crack in the roof of the cave.

_Drip… Drip... Drip…_

Blackkit saw there were a hole in the wall on the opposite side from where the grasses are, Blackkit approached the hole with curiosity. When she came close enough she saw it was a small pool of water in the ground dripping from the darkness from above in hole where she can't see.

Blackkit left the dripping water and paddled across the clearing to the sweet-scent grasses. She started sniffing each pile one at a time, when she came to the end of the piles she saw a ball of moss soaked with something wet, she bend down and took a sniff. _Ewww _she pulled back and shook her head trying to get rid of the nasty smell. "It smells like a dead mouse left for a moon." she said to herself and paddled out of the cave.

Blackkit sniffed a few bushes before she spotted a pile of fur and feather next to a tree, she bounced towards the pile and a fresh scent of prey filled the air around her. "The fresh-kill pile." she whispered _But I'm not old enough to eat fresh-kill _she thought and shook her head. She turned around and paddled into the clearing.

"Hey."

She stopped dead on her track when she heard a low growl sounding from behind. Spinning around she saw the ferns rustle and a dark gray tom stepped into the moonlight, he stalked towards her gazing at her with his unusual yellow eyes narrowed, sending shivers down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked roughly, "You're Blackkit right?"

Blackkit's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

The tom's whisker twitched, "It was announced after Slivermoon and Darkstorm named you three, everyone is waiting to see you kits playing and exploring the camp after you've opened your eyes but no one have expected _you_ exploring at night."

"Darkstorm?" Blackkit tipped her head to one side. "Who's that?"

A purr rumbled in the tom's throat, "He's your father and he won't be pleased to see you out of your nest in the middle of the night, you better go back now."

Blackkit nodded and bounced towards the nursery, when she reached the entrance she turned around and called as softly as she can to the tom. "You know what my name is but I don't know yours yet."

"Nightheart," the tom replied, "Now go back to your mother and rest then maybe you will have energy to play in the sun tomorrow."

Blackkit nodded and squeezed in the hole under the bramble bush. She climbed into the nest and laid beside Graykit _Tomorrow I will explore the rest of the camp after I get some sleep _She opened her tiny jaw and let out a big yawn and closed her eyes and let sleep takeover her.


	4. Chapter 2

"I think they will open their eyes today."

"Why is it taking so long just for them to open their eyes, I want to take them and explore the camp."

"You two give Slivermoon some space, there are already three kits rolling over her she don't need another two."

"They will open their eyes soon so don't worry Orangekit."

Blackkit could feel Graykit stirring next to her.

"Graykit opened her eyes!" a joyful mew echoed in the nursery.

_That must be Orangekit_ Blackkit thought _The same voice that was complaining just now_

"The eyes are purple nearly like yours Slivermoon."

_That must be the yellow queen I saw last night_ Blackkit remembered _Her voice is more like a full grow cat than kits_

Slivermoon purred next to Blackkit.

"Ravenkit also opened her eyes, look its blue!"

"Give me some space Lemonkit I also want to see." said Orangekit.

"Palelight Orangekit is being mean." Lemonkit complained.

"Ok then both of you move three steps back and make space for your new den mates." Palelight ordered.

"Two have opened their eyes and one more to go." Slivermoon purred.

I'm still tiered from last night Blackkit thought and snuggled closer to Slivermoon's warm belly.

A paw tapped her head. "Come on Blackkit we want to see your eyes and show you around the camp." Orangekit whispered in her ear.

Blackkit shook her head and tucked her nose under her paws.

"Blackkit is Slivermoon's first-born but she haven't opened her eyes yet does that mean she is the weakest." Lemonkit asked.

With that Blackkit's eyes shot opened and she sat bolt-upright.

"No, I'm not the weakest I'm the strongest!" She yelled as loud as she can.

"Wow!" Orangekit fell on his back and stared at her.

Blackkit narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Orangekit scrambled to his foot still staring at her in the eyes.

Blackkit started to feel uncomfortable at his gaze. "What? I'm not a frog."

"Lemonkit come quickly, look at Blackkit's eyes its red!" he called never looked away for Blackkit's eyes.

Lemonkit dashed to her brother's side and gazed at Blackkit's eyes. "Red eyes I've never seen red eyes before." she said and jumped on Blackkit.

"Lemonkit!" Palelight run to her daughter and pulled her off Blackkit. "Lemonkit Blackkit is two moons younger than you, be gentle with her understand?" Palelight said staying as calm as she can.

"Yes Palelight, sorry Blackkit." Lemonkit apologized.

"Can we go and show them the camp now?" Orangekit asked looking at Palelight then at Silvermoon.

"If they want to," Silvermoon said looking at her daughters.

"Yes please." Ravenkit pleaded jumping up and down.

"Ok let's go." Orangekit said jumping up ready to take the lead but before he could take a step forward Blackkit dashed to the entrance and squeezed out the underground. "Hey, Blackkit wait!" Orangekit called and ran after the black kit. "Let's catch up with them," Lemonkit said to Graykit and Ravenkit and lead the littermates out the nursery.

Blackkit dashed out the nursery and ran to the cave she explored last night They won't find me in here, I've already explored half the camp already why do I need to explore the second time She thought as she crouched at the cave entrance.

"Playing hide-and-seek I see."

Blackkit jumped and spun around and faced a beautiful yellow she-cat that carried a sweet scent.

"Umm ya something like that, I was hiding because they say they want to show me around the camp." Blackkit said nervously.

The she-cat looked at her with interest. "And why?" the she-cat asked.

"Because I've already explored half the camp and I don't want to see the same thing again," Blackkit replied.

The she-cat's whiskers twitched, "Well I'm Honeyfeather the clan's medicine cat and I suspect that the scent I smelled today in my clearing was yours, right?"

"Y-yes, I came last night and looked around your clearing." Blackkit said hesitantly not sure if she did the right thing to explore at night.

"Well it's alright as long as you didn't mix up my herbs or ate any," Honeyfeather said and narrowed her eyes in a playful way, "You didn't eat any right?"

Blackkit shook her head furiously.

"Good, come in if you want, I'm going to see if Bearlight is alright," Honeyfeather said as she turned and paddled down the cave tunnel.

Blackkit followed curiously, "What's wrong with Bearlight?" she asked though she don't know who Bearlight is.

"He's bitten by a poisonous spider while out hunting." Honeyfeather replied as they reached the small clearing. Now it's brighter Blackkit could see the clearing more clearer. There were two more holes in one side of the walls other than the small hole than have the dripping water in it.

"Bearlight is in that den where injured cats sleep in," Honeyfeather said pointing with her tail the hole on the left. "And that one is my den so don't go in there." She pointed the other hole on the right while picking up some green herbs and paddled into the hole where injured cats sleep before she when inside she turned around and said, "Don't eat anything against the walls OK?" Blackkit nodded then Honeyfeather went into the den.

Blackkit crept closer to the hole where the yellow she-cat disappeared. Honeyfeather paddled out and almost tripped over Blackkit, "Hey Blackkit I guess you want to see Bearlight, right?" she asked and gave her a lick on the head, "Well you may go and see him, I'm just going out of camp to get some poppy seeds, it ran out yesterday and don't bother Bearlight if he's tired." Then she paddled out the clearing.

Blackkit peered in the hole but only saw ferns blocking her view, she crept into the hole and closer to the ferns but the green plant is still in the way so she pushed her way into the ferns and saw a nest on the other side, a brown tom was lying in the nest.

He lifted his head and looked at her, "Oh I thought it was Honeyfeather, this place is full of herb scents I can't even smell someone coming," he stretched his jaws into a magnify yawn and beckoned Blackkit to sit down next to him with a fling of his tail. "What is your name kit?" he asked.

"Blackkit." She said as she sat down next to the warrior, "I thought Nightheart said that it was announced when I was named."

Bearlight's ears twitched, "Well maybe I was still asleep that time, I was poisoned three sunrise ago, I should be back with my warrior duties by tomorrow so I hope I didn't miss out on exciting things."

"Is it nice being a warrior?" Blackkit asked wanting to know the feeling of being a warrior.

"It's the best thing in life better than kittypet, loners and roguers." The warrior replied in a proud tone.

"Then I want to be a warrior too!" Blackkit announced while jumping up and pretending to fight a big cat, "I will catch the most prey and be the best and loyal fighter the clans have ever seen."

"Who want to be the best fighter?"

The ferns rustled and an orange tabby she-cat pushed her way through the plant and looked at Blackkit with her bright blue eyes.

"Hello Gentlepaw this is Blackkit she said she wants to be the best warrior the clans have ever seen." Bearlight purred and turned to Blackkit. "She's my apprentice, Gentlepaw."

"If you're going to be the best the clans ever seen then I'll be the best the whole jungle and beyond have ever seen." The young orange tabby she-cat teased and crouched pretending she was about to jump on Blackkit.

"Then I'll be better than you!" Blackkit squeaked and jumped onto the apprentice's back and held on with her tiny sheathed paws. Gentlepaw turned around in circles until Blackkit jumped off her back and laid down feeling a bit dizzy.

"You are good at controlling your sheathed claws not like Lemonkit, she climbed onto my back with unsheathed claws and it was thorn sharp," Gentlepaw purred, "But you will make a great warrior if you don't sneak around at night or the warrior on guard will think you are a roguer or so."

"How do you know it was me?" Blackkit asked anxiously.

"Saberpaw told me," Gentlepaw answered, "He told me and Foxpaw."

Gentlepaw let out a merrow of laughter when she saw worry flashed in Blackkit's eyes.

"Saberpaw and Foxpaw is my brother so he only told us he saw you at night peering into the apprentices' den." Gentlepaw explained and Blackkit relaxed a little.

"Well you two can go outside and play while I get some rest so I can go back to train you tomorrow Gentlepaw," Bearlight said and added to Blackkit, "You will be an apprentice soon and become a great warrior in time but now you must stay in the nursery at night, ok?"

Blackkit nodded obediently. Bearlight looked at his apprentice, "Show her around where she haven't explored yet and take her to elders, they will be pleased to see a fine warrior on its way."

Gentlepaw dipped her head and lead Blackkit out of the medicine cat's clearing. In the clearing Blackkit saw Orangekit appeared from the apprentices' den followed by his sister, Graykit, Revenkit and _Foxpaw_. When Ravenkit spotted Blackkit she immediately ran towards her closely followed by the others.

"Blackkit! Blackkit! We finally found you!" Ravenkit purred while pressing close to her one side and Graykit on the other.

"I need air!" Blackkit wiggled out between her sisters and shook herself and looked up to see Orangekit looking at her angrily but not really glaring.

"How could you take off like that!?" Orangekit demanded, "We were running around like squirrels looking for you."

Blackkit bite back a purr of laughter but it didn't help stop her whiskers from twitching. "I can imagine."

A low growl rumbled in Orangekit's throat as his eyes narrowed.

"Ok Orangekit, Blackkit was just visiting Bearlight nothing to worry about," Gentlepaw meowed quickly, "And he said I must show her where she _haven't_ seen yet."

"Haven't? What do you mean by haven't?" Graykit asked, "We were looking for Blackkit all the time that we haven't even seen the camp ourselves."

"Well she explored most of the place last night." Foxpaw answered the question for his sister and turned to Blackkit, "So you were the one Saberpaw spotted last night … you opened your eyes pretty early"

"Yes, it was me and I nearly forgot that actually I was the first one to open my eyes." She said that last while facing Lemonkit clearly reminding her of what she said earlier about her being the weakest.

Gentlepaw let out a purr of amusement, "Ok Blackkit if you want to see the rest of the camp came quickly before I go to the elders and listen to their wonderful stories while you are trying to figure out which is the elders' den and which is the warriors', the rest of you follow if you want it will be more fun with more kits to play with." She said while paddling towards a willow tree.

"Wait for me Gentlepaw!" Blackkit called catching up with the older she-cat while the rest ran hard on her heels, all except Foxpaw.

"I see the kits are playing outside already." A voice said form behind Foxpaw.

"Yes and already one is trouble but no one knows yet," Foxpaw said already know who was behind him from the scent, "Are we hunting or learning battle moves Sunheart?" he asked his mentor.

"Hunting." The dark ginger tom replied while heading towards the camp entrance as Foxpaw followed.

**Hello, I just want to tell you guys something it's that I'm going over sea to see my gran for a month so you may have already know what I want to say. I won't be writing the next chapter for A MONTH maybe or maybe not so please be patient.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for waiting so long to finish this chapter, my granny don't have internet so I coulden't type but here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Gentlepaw led the kits towards the willow tree.

"You will need to climb up to that hole," Gentlepaw pointed with her tail at an abandon owl hole halfway up the willow, "That's the elders' den, Summerclaw will be pleased to see new kits."

Graykit looked at the hole uneasily but Ravenkit and Blackkit was already fighting for who is climbing first.

Gentlepaw let out a purr of amusement. "Since you two want to go up at the same time then I have a better idea, Graykit you may go first."

Graykit flinched at the mention of her name and looked at her sisters for support but Blackkit and Ravenkit are glaring at each other and took no notice of their gray littermate.

"Come on Graykit," Lemonkit nudged the kit, "Staring at them won't help you fly up the tree."

Graykit took a deep breath and started to claw her way up. When she was halfway towards the den, her hind legs slipped and half of her body swung slightly before she found her footing, "I can't, I will fall!" she squeaked.

"Ok I'm coming!" Gentlepaw called and hopped on a trunk and turned to Orangekit and Lemonkit, "Help those two up." and with that she started to climb up the tree towards Graykit.

_I won't need help_ Blackkit thought and glanced at Ravenkit, she could scene fear and anxiety on her pelt clearly worried about Graykit and if she could make it to the top.

Blackkit focused her gaze at her gray littermate guided by Gentlepaw, impatient pricked her pelt _Why can't she climb faster_ her tail twitched as she narrowed her eyes, waiting for her turn to climb.

Lemonkit noticed this and ran her tail down Blackkit's spine. "She's almost there."

Finally Graykit reached the den, thanks to the help of Gentlepaw, even at the roots Blackkit could feel Graykit let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally_ Blackkit thought and unsheathed her claws ready for Gentlepaw's call.

"Ravenkit, you can come up now!" Gentlepaw called from the hole.

"Yes it's my turn!" Ravenkit squeaked and scrambled onto a root closely followed by Lemonkit.

Disappointment dropped like a cold stone in Blackkit's stomach, she let out a soft sigh. Orangekit rested his tail on Blackkit's shoulder, clearly aware of the sadness in her eyes. Blackkit stared at her paws, ears hot. Embarrassed with her selfish attitude.

"Orangekit, Blackkit, you can come up now!" Gentlepaw called.

Blackkit looked up, surprised that Ravenkit was quicker than she thought.

"Come on Blackkit, we don't have all day if you want to see the worriars' and Skystar's den!" Orangekit called from the roots.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Blackkit hurried and hopped onto the root beside Orangekit, unsheathed her claws and started to climb.

I'm almost there Blackkit thought and started to pick up speed, suddenly the bark peeled off under her right front paw and she slipped two tail-length down the trunk.

"Are you all right?" Orangekit asked a mouse-length below her, anxiety on his voice.

"Of course I'm fine." Blackkit hissed and grip the bark tighter and clawed up to the elders' den. She scrambled over the edge of the abandon owl hole and looked around, the others were waiting for her and she caught a glimpse of yellow fur behind Gentlepaw and Lemonkit. Claws scratched at the entrance as Orangekit climbed into the den.

Orangekit let out a sigh. "You almost slid down the tree or maybe fall out if your grip is loose but thank StarClan you made it."

Blackkit let out a annoyed snort, "Almost doesn't mean I did not make it to the top!" She growled. _Why does he have to make such a fuss about it_ Blackkit thought, Gentlepaw's mew broke her thoughts.

"Come and meet the elders," Gentlepaw said and paddled towards two old cats at the back of the den, "This is Summerclaw." She said and pointed her tail to a sleeping yellow she-cat.

A long-haired white tom lifted his head and mumbled, "I hope they will be apprentices soon, they are noisier ever pass day."

Blackkit lashed her tail _He only met us now_

Gentlepaw hissed softly. "That's Volefur the grumpiest elder the clans have ever seen." Blackkit's whiskers twitched. Graykit and Ravenkit purred, amusement twinkling in their eyes.

"And Ashpelt went for a walk in the jungle." she said as she sat down and curled her tail over her paws, Lemonkit's eyes widen. "Just a walk near the camp," Gentlepaw added quickly.

Volefur poked the old she-cat next to him, "Summerclaw there are kits here to see you."

The elderly she-cat opened her eyes and stared at the kits then slowly sat up.

"So are these the new litter in the clan?" Summerclaw stretched her legs one at a time. "Let's go down and find a sunny spot so I can tell you a story."

"Are we going down again, we've just came up!" Graykit wained.

Summerclaw purred and picked up Graykit by the scruff and slowly climbed down the tree, followed by the others.

Once down the tree Gentlepaw found a sunny place outside the medicine cat's den. Blackkit could smell the scent of herbs even from outside the den.

Summerclaw lied in a comfortable position. "Now what story do you want to hear?"

"Tell them how the Clans of Great Legend Cats was born." Gentlepaw suggested.

"You didn't tell us that before," Orangekit mewed.

"Ok then," Summerclaw mewed, "It all started when the groups of big cats came to this land..."

**Special thanks to **The Spirit That Comes At Night **for helping me give a name to my clans 'Clans of the Great Legend Cats'**

**I'm still thinking of the cat names of my other clans:**

**NightClan**

**LakeClan**

**CloudClan**

**SunClan**

**& MountainClan**

**This chapter is not really long but it will do. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
